A navigation device, such as an automobile GPS system, is widely used in the daily life of modern people. While some common navigation devices only provide positioning and navigation functions, other navigation devices are integrated with mobile communication devices for better overall versatility. However, with respect to information needed in daily life, the prevailing navigation devices do not yet serve as tools for gathering such information.
For example, in order to gather complete information of ultraviolet intensities, a meteorological observatory places ultraviolet detection devices at different locations to detect ultraviolet intensity. However, not only is it difficult to maintain ultraviolet detection modules placed at different locations, but building and maintenance costs for placing the ultraviolet detection modules in multiple locations is also expensive.
For a person wishing to go outdoors, the ultraviolet intensity may be a factor for deciding whether to bring something ultraviolet-proof such as sunscreen or a sunshade umbrella, to impact a travel schedule. Therefore, to better plan and thus enjoy the travel, being able to detect the ultraviolet intensity while traveling outdoors could be particularly helpful.